Twelfth Use of Dragon's Blood
by piroutte
Summary: Er....this will be updated soon! Promise. The gang after graduation.
1. Chance Encounter and the Dark Mark

_The Twelfth Use of Dragon's Blood: Chapter 1 Chance Encounter and the Dark Mark_ By Piroutte

Hermione closed her eyes, and inhaled the scent of the coffee. She let out a sigh. Another day began, and another day to slump through. Once the most promising witch to graduate Hogwarts, Hermione was now stuck in a 9-5 rut as assistant to the Minister of Magic. She wished she was back in Hogwarts, adventuring and exploring with Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron. She hadn't heard from them for ages. Last she heard of Ron was that he had gotten married to a witch from Beuxbatons. But Harry, she hadn't heard anything from Harry since graduation day. 

Hermione sighed again, and slumped down into a chair in her neat kitchen. Her small flat in Hogsemede was located two blocks down from Fred and George's Joke Shop. She had helped finance their endeavour, and now that they had become famous all throughout the wizarding world, Hermione wished that she had made sucess like that.

The phone rang. It made Hermione, who was deep in thought, jump. "Shoot!" she muttered, as the coffee tipped out of the cup onto the otherwise clean table. She walked over to the phone, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hermione? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yes, this is Hermione. May I ask whos calling?" _At this ungodly hour,_ she thought. 

"Hi! It's Ginny!"

"Ginny! How nice to hear from you!" She said. Actually, it wasn't nice. Ginny had become a successful colomnist for _Witch Weekly_, and the two had lost touch.

"So how have you been?"

"Oh you know, the usual. And yourself?"

"Oh fabulous. Well, getting to the point," Ginny, who was "getting to the point" in everything she did from her job, said, "I was wondering if you'd like to come out for dinner one time and you know, catch up on old times! It's been at least a year since we've chatted!"

"Sure! When would you like Gin?" she asked, regretfully and full well knowing that Ginny would want to go to an outrageously expensive resturant where she could only afford the soup.

"How about Saturday evening? You could Apparate to my flat, and then we could go to Chez Pierre's! Oh you'd love it Herm, it's this quaint little French resturant where you can't read the menus! It's lovely!"

"Fab-u-lous!" Hermione said, with mock enthusiasm.

Ginny took no notice, and replied, "Well see you Saturday! Bye Herm!"

"Goodbye Gin." she said, and hung the phone up. She ran to her room, and picked up her planner. On the Saturday page, she wrote in "Dinner w/ Ginny, Apparate to London at 6 PM, dressy". Hermione bit her lip. Off to face another day at the office...

***

Harry rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window onto the dim street that lay outside the window of his London flat. Of course, this flat was only temporary. As were the ten other assorted flats and houses he had lived in the past year. Being an Auror, Harry traveled around quite frequently on his assignments, fighting evil wizarding crime. He had always thought it would be funny to go up to a girl and say, "Hey now I'm Harry Potter and I fight crime for a living. How about giving me your number?" He pointed his wand to the coffee brewer and muttered a spell to turn it on.

He swung his legs out of bed, and walked to the kitchen. It reminded him of a hospital, cold and metal. The counter tops were stainless steel, as was the table, and the floor was white linoleum. He poured the coffee into a mug he had grabbed from the gray cupboards. He reached for his glasses near the sink, and put them on, after pushing back his messy, black hair. An owl flew on the sill of the window and tapped its beak on the pane. Harry walked to the window and opened it. He untied the newspaper from its leg and shooed it out the window. It bit his hand and as Harry screamed, it flew out the window. "Damn newspaper owls. So finicky."

Harry got dressed and Apparated to the secret headquarters for this assignment on tracking the illegal distribution of Muggle contraban among wizards. It wasn't the most exciting mission he had ever been on, and Harry showed his lack of enthusiasm. The Ministry was trying to keep him out of reach of Voldemort, who was slowly gaining more power as his following grew larger. Maybe to keep his mind off, maybe to keep him safe. 

"Hullo Harry!" called his partner, Seamus Finnigan. They hadn't been the closest of friends at Hogwarts, but in Auror training they became fast friends.

"So excited for this new assignment, Seamus, aren't you?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, thrilled. Muggle contraband. Very exciting, indeed." 

The two went and sat down at a round table in the center of the large warehouse. There were two plates in front of them, and when Harry and Seamus sat down, they plates filled with breakfast food. "So, Seamus, how's everything with you and Lavender?"

Seamus coughed, and spit his toast out on his plate. "Well.." he began, "Well..okay I guess. And you and what was her name?"

"Oh fantastic, I assure you. Fantastic," he lied. Harry hadn't gone out with a girl since Hermione. 

Once they had finished the food, the two headed out to stop Muggle contraband from getting on the wizard market.

***

Carefully, Hermione applied the pink lipstick bought from the drugstore around the corner. "Guaranteed to look genuinly expensive - Impress your friends!" read the label. She pulled on the splendid a-line skirt she had found mixed among the sales rack at Harrods, and the pink top she had recieved as a present from Ginny for her birthday. With her wand, she flung open the closet doors and ransacked the closet in an attempt to find a pair of shoes. Hermione soon realized that she should have been in London fifteen minutes ago, and promptly apparated, after finding her handbag and shoes. She wasn't usually so vain, but she felt she needed to prove something to Ginny.

With a 'pop', she arrived in Ginny's posh London flat overlooking the Thames. "About time Hermi!" cried Ginny, her hands flung up in the air in mock anger. She promptly threw her arms around Hermione and embraced her friend. "Gosh! We haven't met for ages!"

"Yep," Hermione agreed, biting her lip nervously. "Well shall we get going?"

"Oh yes, we should!" Ginny responded. "Come on, follow me." The two took the lift down from Ginny's penthouse flat and arrived on the brightly lit street. They walked a few blocks, and arrived at a small, resturant. There was a patio outside, and since it was a warm summer evening, people were dining outside. A small brick path found its way between the two sets of tables, and led up to the door. "We should go wait for our table." Ginny led the way into the resturant, and sat down at a table. She flung her hand, "I'm a regular, they know its my table," she insisted. 

They had ordered, and Ginny began to strike up a conversation, "So Hermione, any lucky men in your like?"

Hermione sighed, then put her chin in her palm. "Well..not...really," she whispered. _Not since him_, she thought bitterly. "How are you and Rodger doing?"

Ginny grimaced, then returned to her smiley state. "We broke up _months_ ago Hermione. _Months_." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said sympathetically.

Ginny brightnend, "Oh don't be Hermione! Guess who I saw yesterday?"

Hermione laughed, and asked, "Who?"

"_Guess!_" she giggled.

"Ginny, come on, we're not 12 anymore!" Hermione exlaimed.

"Harry!" Ginny said, barely able to control her excitement.

"Har..ry?" Hermione stumbled.

"Yes, yes Harry!" Ginny repeated. She continued talking, but to Hermione, Ginny was simply opening and closing her mouth. The world spun around Hermione. _Harry_. The boy she had loved, and still loved. "Hermione? Hermione?" Ginny whispered, waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.

The door swung open, and a cool breeze floated past their table. Hermione turned to see who had opened it, and a handsome, blonde man strolled in. "Table for two, Pierre," the voice drawled. 

The man took two menus and seated the blonde man and his companion at a table near Ginny and Hermione's. "Ginny," Hermione whispered, "Does that man look familiar?"

"Hmm, yes he does, curiously. Rather handsome too, don't you think?" Ginny said, sipping her water. The man got up from his table and walked over to theirs.

"Do I really look all that familiar ladies?" he said with a smirk.

"Malfoy..." Hermione said.

"Well, Granger, you say that as if it's a bad thing! And hello to you too."

Ginny smiled. "Why Draco Malfoy. Fancy seeing you around London. I would have been certain that by now you would have been with the other side."

"Oh stuff it, Weasley." He kept his eyes on Hermione as he drifted back to his own table.

***

"What the hell?" Seamus muttered to himself, and then shouted to Harry, "Over here, quick!"

Harry rushed to Seamus' side and kneeled down next to a lifeless body of a man. "Should we call the medics? Or the cops..or.."

Seamus interuped, "No Harry, this was a magic.....look how he looks just stunned.." He put his fingers to the mans throat. "Dead," he whispered. 

"Adava Kedavra?" Harry asked.

"Hmm. perhaps." Seamus responded.

Harry took the wand out of the mans hand and whispered, "_Priori Incantato_" he whispered. A trash can near to the two and the man started hovering. "Wingardium Leviosa," Harry said.

"Well that doesn't seem very useful. Should we call the boss?" Seamus said.

"Seamus, I think we can handle this on our own. We were trained to deal with Dark Arts," Harry said.

"How do we know this is Dark Arts?" Seamus asked.

"It just...does. I have a hunch," Harry claimed.

"Har, we can't justify everything on your 'hunches'," responded Seamus.

Harry felt a white hot pain in his forehead at his scar, stronger than it had ever been before. He slid to the groud, clutching his forehead. "Harry? Harry?" heard Harry vaguely. Seamus' voice seemed distant and when Harry looked up, Seamus' face was blurry and his view was spinning. 

"My..scar..." Harry horsely whispered.

Seamus stood there, feeling helpless and not knowing what to do. "Harry..what should I do?"

Harry didn't reply. Suddenly, the pain went away, leaving a dull stinging at his scar. He let out a ragged sigh. Harry stumbled to his feet with the help of Seamus, and tried to pretend nothing has happened. "We should investigate the evidence around here," he said.

"Harry, what the hell was that?" Seamus asked, enraged.

"Uh.." Harry tried to cover up, "What?"

"You know bloody well what I mean," Seamus cried, then mocked Harry and clutched his forehead, "My..scar..." He stopped. "Remember?"

Harry stopped, and bent over the man's body. "It was nothing, don't worry about it." Seamus shrugged, and took the other side of the man. "Wait, wait.." mumbled Seamus, "What's this?" He pushed up the man's sleeve, and there was a mark of a scull and serpants on his forearm.

"The Dark Mark.." gasped Harry.

I love cliffhangers, don't you? I'm not going to say that I won't write another chapter if I don't get reviews, because I want to know what happend. :) But I would really appreciate it if you reviewed my story! Thanks!

1. Chance Encounter and the Dark Mark2. Kidnap Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F1%2F



	2. Kidnap

_The Twelfth Use of Dragon's Blood: Chapter 2 Kidnap_ By Piroutte

Hermione crossed her arms as she and Ginny walked out of Chez Pierre's. "Now wasn't that fantastic?" Ginny asked enthusiastically. 

"Indeed," Hermione murmured, deep in though. As it turned out, she hadn't been only able to afford a soup; a salad was also within her budget. She kept returning her thoughts to Draco's gaze at her. Hermione couldn't tell if it had been purely malicious or just simply curious. Her thoughts also regurgitated the sound of Ginny's voice saying _"Guess who I saw yesterday? Harry!"_ So deep in thought was she that the ten minute walk back to Ginny's building elapsed into feeling like a matter of seconds.

"Well, here we are!" Ginny chirped to Hermione's surprise. "Would you like to come up for some coffee before you Apparate back to Hogsmede?"

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Oh, why not?" In Ginny's apartment, Hermione and Ginny sat in Ginny's cheery yellow kitchen and chatted for a while, continuing their dinner conversations. After a moment of silence with Hermione mustering up the courage to ask, she finally asked, "So Ginny, when did you see Harry?"

Ginny took no notice of Hermione's scarlet cheeks or hushed voice and replied, "I was having coffee at a cafe around the corner from here. He came in with Seamus Finnigan, didya know they're," she dropped her voice, "Aurors now?"

Hermione always knew that Harry would get into a dangerous line of work. "Hm, well no, I didn't know, I haven't talked to Harry since-well for a long time,"

"He asked if I had seen you around," Ginny remarked, and for this Hermione drew a sharp breath. Harry asked about her.

She tried to seem nonchalant and casually asked, "Oh? What did he say?"

"Hmm, nothing really, just that if I saw you I should say hi to you for him," Ginny retorted.

"Oh," Hermione sighed, her heart dropping.

"He was in London on business, I believe he's still here!"

"Really? Dya know where?" Hermione didn't even try to mask her enthusiasm.

"Well since he's," she dropped her voice again, "an Auror," and returned to normal volume, "He can't really disclose his whereabouts." Hermione sipped her coffee, her heart sinking lower and lower... "But, he said this mission wasn't very dangerous and gave me his phone number."

"Oh?!" Hermione exlaimed, slamming her cup down on the small, wooden table.

"Would you like it?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, ok," Hermione replied, not wanting to seem so obvious. Ginny got up, and walked to the refrigerator where she took a piece of paper down and scribbled something on it. 

"Here you are!" she declared, setting the paper down in front of Hermione.

"Well," Hermione said, getting up and taking Harry's phone number in her hand, "I really must be going!" She grabbed her coat and her handbag and walked over to Ginny to give her a hug. 

"Don't be such a stranger Herm! You can call me anytime!" said Ginny.

"Oh I will! It was so fun tonight! You should come to Hogemeade next time we go out!" Hermione replied.

"Sure thing! Bye!" Hermione waved and with a *pop* disapeared and was soon back in her flat in Hogsmeade in her kitchen.

She walked over to her bedroom, and pulled on her pajamas. Walking back to the kitchen, she grabbed a carton of ice cream and a spoon, and plopped down on the sofa in front of the telly. She flipped on the set, the neon colors instantly lighting the dark room. Hermione felt restless, and jumped up to grab the paper from her handbag. She picked up the telephone and carefully dialed the numbers. Pressing the phone to her ear, she held her breath and closed her eyes. It rang once. Twice. Three times. A flood of air escaped Hermione's mouth. Four times. He wasn't going to answer. Six times. _Pick up Harry!_ her thoughts demanded. Seven times. 

"Harry Potter, world famous Auror at your service. What Dark Arts creature is on the loose now, Boss?" asked a familiar voice. Hermione sharply inhaled and held her breath. "Hello?" asked the voice, "Boss? Answer me!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes and said in a small voice, "Harry?"

"Yes we've established that. Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"It's me.." Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

"Who?" There was a silence. "Hermione?"

"Mmph," was Hermione's muffled reply.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mmph," she repeated. It had been so long since she had talked to him last. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly shy. "How have you been Harry?" she stammered.

"Oh you know. Fighting muggle contraband from getting on the wizard market. Fun stuff. And you? I hear you're assistant to the Minister of Magic! Congrats!"

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly the persons voice on the other end changed. It had an Irish lilt on it and shouted, "Hermione! How've ya been?"

"Seamus Finnigan? Is that you?"

"Correct you are! Harry's world famous Auror partner."

"Hey lemme talk to her," came Harry's voice, and then the voice on the other line was his again.

"So Hermione, we should meet up or something. You know, for coffee or what have you." A loud beeping sound came from the phone. "Oof, Hermione, gotta go. There's been some, well problems that are going on. But I'll definitely call you! Oh wait! Need your number?"

Hermione laughed and told Harry her phone number. "Well, Harry it was nice talking to you! Bye bye!" Hermione said.

"See ya, then." came Harry's reply and a muffled, "Bye Hermione" from Seamus. There was a click at the other end, and Hermione set the phone down, smiling ot herself. It had felt so nice to talk to Harry, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders for some odd reason. She sighed, and flipped off the telly, taking her ice cream to her bedroom to finish. As she pushed the bedroom door open, a dark figure was standing between the door and her bed. 

Hermione screamed and dropped her ice cream to the ground, the spoon clanging on the wooden floor.

"Hello, Hermione," the voice said mockingly, "You'll be coming with me." The door shut and a man came behind her and put a hand around her mouth. 

***

Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked back to his apartment in Paris. He had moved here to be closer to his girlfriend, a witch from Beuxbatons, but after they had broken up, Ron so loved Paris that he stayed. As he turned the knob to enter his home, he noticed a red light blinking. Ron walked over to the answering machine and pressed the 'play' button. 

"Hi Ron!" said his mother's all too familiar voice. "I was wondering if you were coming home for Christmas, you know so I can plan ahead. I know it's only July but I like to plan ahead! Well, tata!" Click. Ron's mum called him daily, asking about silly little things here and there. 

He turned to walk away, thinking that was the only message but heard a voice from his past, "Ron! Hullo! It's Harry! Long time no speak, Weasley! Listen, I just talked to Hermione, and we were thinking about going out for coffee or what not sometime in London. Ermph, I gotta go. Duty calls. Bye!" Click.

Ron stood staring at the machine for a while. After years of no contact, he was suddenly about to meet with his best friends in the world. He sighed, and flipped the lights on in his apartment. Lazily, he flopped down on the couch and flipped on the telly and tried to search for some English television. "Bollocks!" he cried as he went through the stations a second time. In a rage, he threw the remote control down and went to his bedroom to go to sleep. 

Settling into bed, Ron yawned and rolled over. Suddenly, the ringing of the phone woke him. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the phone, "Wha'?" he demanded sleepily.

"Ron Weasley, we have your girlfriend." said a deep voice on the other line.

"My girlfriend?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione Granger," it replied hastily, "Goodbye."

"WAIT!" Ron screamed, but to no avail as there was a click and the person was gone. Ron jumped out of bed and headed for his answering machine. He pushed the caller ID button and played Harry's message again. Grabbing a notepad from the kitchen, Ron scribbled down Harry's number and ran to grab the phone in his bedroom. He dialed the numbers as fast as he could. After four rings, Harry picked up. "Ello?" he asked groggily.

"Harry it's Ron," said Ron, with an urgent tone to his voice.

"Ron! You couldn't have waited until morning? It's one o clock in the morning! What do you want?"

"Harry, it's Hermione. Someone kidnapped her,"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous, I talked to her a few hours ago."

"Harry!" Ron demanded, "Listen! I don't know who has her, but there was a definite London accent to his voice."

"So you're saying she's in London, then?"

"I don't know..Maybe?"

"Come Apparate to London, Ron. My apartment. Be there in 15 minutes. And don't wear those bunny pajamas, either."

"Bunny pajamas?" asked Ron.

"You know what I mean Ron. Hurry. See ya later, then." He told Ron his address, and then again told him to hurry.

Ron hung the phone up and quickly got dressed. With a *pop* he Apparated to Harry's flat. 

Within seconds, Ron stood face to face with his best friend whom he hadn't seen for five years.

"Harry," Ron began right away, "I don't know why they called _me_. Also they said that she was my girlfriend."

"Hm, did they now? asked Harry rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Is there any way we can find her?" asked Ron, desperetely.

"Mmph," was Harry's reply as he turned around to point his wand at the coffee maker. The phone rang and Harry slowly walked to get it. "Yeah?"

"Potter, we have your 'friend'" it said in a sneering tone.

"Hermione? Who the hell is this? Answer me! Answer me!"

There was a laugh on the other end of the line, and Harry slammed the phone against the wall. "Damnit!" Harry pressed a few buttons on the phone, and suddenly asked Ron to grab a piece of paper. After Ron had handed him a notepad, Harry threw the phone into the other room and ordered Ron to go get him his computer in the other room.

Ron returned with Harry's computer, and the two sat at Harry's kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Harry popped open the computer and an assortment of magical items lay in the 'computer'. He took out a gem attached to a gold chain. "A Locator." he announced. He pulled out a map of London from the top of the refridgerator and sat back down. "Locate phone," he whispered, then carefully repeating the phone number he had copied down. The Locator began spinning in circles around the map, moving up and down and from side to side. It suddenly stopped and fell out of Harry's hand.

"Fancy gadgets," Ron said.

Harry flitted his hand, and then suddenly ordered, "Get your coat, lets go."

The two walked silently at a fast past, Harry in the lead. Harry suddenly turned a corner at the found themselves at a phone booth a few blocks from Big Ben. Harry shivered, and took a box from his pocket. Lights began flashing wildly, and Harry muttered, "Dark Arts. Dark wizards have Hermione,"

***

Hermione opened her eyes to a dim light sifting through the small window at her eyes. Her mouth was gagged, her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were bound. She was positioned on the floor, and tried to spit the dirty rag from her mouth. Only suceeding in getting more dirt in her mouth, she slumped against the wall. 

She could hear footsteps coming towards her cell, and suddenly the door flew open to reveal a tall, pale man with white-blonde hair and gray eyes. He came to her and whispered, "Promise you won't scream?" Hermione fearfully nodded her head and the gag was removed.

"D-draco Ma-Mal-Malfoy?" she spit.

He cupped his hand under his chin and shook his head, "Half right, Mudblood. Lucius Malfoy, its no pleasure to meet you."

Hermione stared at Lucius with disbelief. "Why am I here?" she demanded weakly.

Lucius smiled and backed away from Hermione. "Although you're a dirty Mudblood," he drawled, "You are a brilliant Mudblood and the Dark side could use your knowledge." Hermione's mouth hung open. "Imbecile, close your mouth. Draco!" he shouted. Draco Malfoy strolled into Hermione's cell and stood at his father's side. They looked remarkably similar, but Draco was taller and thinner than his father. 

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

"Mudblood," Draco nodded.

"Ah, I'm glad you have met," Hermione glared at Lucius. "Draco, I have other business to attend to. See that Granger knows what she shall be doing. I have to go alert MacNair that the prisoner is here." He smirked and shut the doors.

Draco Malfoy stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at Hermione. "What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"You, stupid Mudblood," he said bluntly.

"So Mr. Malfoy, what the hell am I doing here?" she spat.

"Tsk, tsk Granger. We don't have to be so hostile!" he said.

"Stuff it up your ass, Malfoy," Hermione said rather plainly.

"Stuff what?" Draco asked, sounding thoroughly interested in what Hermione would say.

"Honestly!" Hermione screamed. "Now tell me what the bloody hell I'm doing here."

"To put it quite simply, Hermione, you will be the brains behind the operation to eliminate all non-pure bloods from the population." Draco said.

For a moment, Hermione could not believe what she had heard. "What? But I'm not even pure blood." 

"Oh that! Well, you will be killed after we're finished with you too," he said without emotion, staring at his nails.

Hermione looked down at her hands and said clearly, "I didn't think even you were capable of thinking something so horrible up Malfoy. You could have been half way decent."

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and raised his hand. Hermione ducked her head to avoid his blow, but never felt it. He dropped his arm, and opened the door. "Someone will be in to deal with you later, Granger." he said angrily and slammed the door shut. 

I put Ron in. Are you happy? :) 

< Prev 1. Chance Encounter and the Dark Mark2. Kidnap

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F260319%2F2%2F



End file.
